Meet the Family
by swim781
Summary: Kaylie and Austin meeting each others family


One-shot. Kaylie meeting Austins family. Next chapter will be Austin meeting Kaylies family. Everything is in Austin's POV.

_Ding dong!_ That's Kaylie!

My mom, dad, sister and brother all stood up and adjusted their clothing.

"All set?" I asked, they nodded.

I opened the door and smiled at my girlfriend.

She smiled back. I pulled her in for a kiss, then pulled back and took her hand. I lead her into where my family was waiting.

"She's adorable!" My mom gushes.

Kaylie smiled. My mom shimmies over and pulls Kaylie in for a hug.

"Dianna, don't break her!" My dad says, pulling mom back.

"Woops sorry" my mom giggles.

"Its okay!" Kaylie says soothingly. God I love her!

"I'm Dianna, this is my husband, Garret." Mom says pointing at dad.

Turning around, she pointed at my siblings. "And this is Will, Austin's brother."

"And this is Taylor, Austin's sister." Dad adds pointing at Tay.

"She's kinda a HUGE fan of you!" Mom adds, covering her mouth, laughing.

"MOM!" Tay wines, and wiggles her eyebrows at her.

Fletch saunters over to Kaylie. "Hey there Kaylie." He greets her. I can see how he, my _brother_, is staring at MY Kaylie! So I wrap my arm around her waist. She looks up at me and smiles. I smile back down at her, and then move my eyes back to Will.

"Hi!" Kaylie says back.

"So how long have you two been dating?" He asks.

"10 months" I answered quickly, as Will was checking my girl out.

"But we've known each other for a little over a year!" Kaylie adds happily.

I can just smile down at her. Of course she would make sure he got the right information, that's my girl!

"Kaylie we have heard SO much about you!" Taylor started, walking up her Kaylie, taking her hand and leading her down to the couch. "He calls us and gabs on and on about you! Kaylie looks like this, Kaylie has this leo, Kaylie did that! Oh my he can just go on and on!" She said.

"Shhhh! Taylor! Shut up!" I said quickly.

"Oh don't be embarrassed sweetie!" Mom said. "He called us the day you two met! Never forget that France story!"

"Oh did he now!" Kaylie says, holding back a laugh. She looks over al me, biting her lip.

"Well, you make a good impression!" I said, blushing.

"Ya, good enough to not know who I was, when I was trying to be friendly!" She shot back.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Dad added. Before I could cut in he said, "The first time Austin saw you, oh you know, when you won nationals. He was there! He called us right away and said, ive found the girls of my dreams!" Dad says.

Kaylie's jaw drops. Then she stares at me and says, "In France you didn't know who I was!"

Before I could say anything, Will cuts in. "Oh he knew who you were! He actually found out you were staying in that hotel, in France. And he got a room there!"

I glared at him. Kaylie says, "Wow, I didn't know my boyfriend was a stalker!" And raises her left eyebrow.

"I'm not a stalker! I just knew you were special, and a guy's gotta do, what a guy's gotta do!" I explained.

Kaylie smiled and blushed. If my family wasn't surrounding us, I would kiss her right now!

Everyone moved to the sofa's and sat down. Tay, mom and dad sat on one. Me and Will on either side of Kaylie.

"Taylor? Why don't you and Will switch places? I think you two would really like each other!" I said. I didn't say that it was mostly, that I didn't want Will near Kaylie. MY Kaylie!

"Ok!" Taylor agrees.

"Wow! No, I want to get to know Kaylie. I think _we_ could really _hit it off_!" Fletch says, looking at me.

"Oh tush! Tay, Will, switch places!" Mom says, nodding at me. Thank god she sees how Will is staring at Kaylie, especially since he can't stop looking at her breasts and bum.

When Taylor sits down, she and Kaylie start talking excitedly. So I listen in on Mom and Will's conversation.

"You need to stop it!" Mom hisses.

"What am I doing?" Will shoots back.

"You are being an ass! Excuse my French!" Mom whispers.

"Am not! I can like whoever I want to like!" Will shouts. All of a sudden, the girls stop chatting and look at Will.

His eyes are wild and he stomps out of the room and I follow him.

"Will, were you talking about Kaylie?" I ask impatiently.

"Why? Do you own the little hottie or something? You need to get a reality check, you aren't the only one who wants to get with Kaylie!" He spits.

"Don't you dare talk about _my_ girlfriend like that!" I say, then shove him toward the wall.

"Make me! Kaylie's hot!" He shoves me back.

"Stop it you two! That's enough!" Dad hushes us.

After we calm down, he leads us back to mom, Kaylie and Taylor.

"There you two are!" My mother exclaims.

"Ya we were wondering where you two were and _what_ you were fighting over." Tay hints, and when saying 'what' she glanced at Kaylie.

I made a face at Taylor, sat down and wrapped my arm around Kaylie. After dad and Will sat down, mom and Tay started interviewing Kaylie.

"So Kaylie, how is gymnastics going?" Mom asked. "It's going great thank you!" She answered.

"It should be, Austin tells us you're the national champion and of course the best at the gym." Dad cuts in.

Kaylie blushed and said "Um, yes I'm the national champion. And, well Payson's pretty great too!" Through a warm smile.

"Oh I bet you could definitely beat Payson any day." Will and I said at the exact same time, then glared at each other.

But Kaylie smiled at me, and me only!

"Your great! I'm a huge fan!" Taylor exclaimed wildly. "Ya, you should see her room, your posters are plastered all over the walls." Will adds, giggling meanly, knowing that it would embarrass Tay to a new level.

"WILL!" Taylor hissed loudly.

While Will grinned triumphantly, Taylor turned to Kaylie. "No, I don't. I mean yes I do! I um… I just, you're really awesome. And your kinda my idol! Not to be awkward or anything…" She stammered.

"Oh um," Kaylie doesn't know what to say. "Thank you!" She smiles, reassuring Taylor.

Taylor sighed, taking that load off.

"So Kaylie, tell us about your family." Mom changes the subject.

Kaylie looks down, and frowns. I know this is a hard subject for her.

"My parents are about to go through a divorce." She answers.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too…" Mom says, looking for the right word.

"Oh it's okay." She warmly smiles.

"Is it going to be messy?" Will teases meanly.

Kaylie's eyes start to water up. "William Tucker! I cannot believe you said that!" Dad yells.

"Ignore him." Taylor says, putting a hand on Kaylie's knee. "Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"Um, yes. I have an older brother; Leo." Kaylie answers, smiling again.

"Well that's nice!" Mom gleams.

"Besides, being an _awesome_ gymnast, what else do you like to do?" Dad asks lightly.

"Most of my time is taken up by gymnastics. But I also like to sing, it really helped me through my anorexia recovery." She says.

"Oh! Well you've picked the right man because even though when he sings dogs bark, we are a family of singers!" Mom says, bubbly.

"Mom! You and dad are the only ones who _like_ to and _can_ sing." Taylor laughs.

"Can you play the piano?" Dad wonders.

"Yes I play the piano and the guitar." Kaylie explains.

"Well you've picked quite the girl son!" Dad smiles, winking at me.

I smile widely and look down at my blushing girlfriend. She looks back up at me and smiles back.

"We should sing together!" Mom says, an imaginary light bulb appears above her head.

"Um…" Kaylie says. "Oh it would be so fun!" Mom says back. "Don't pressure her Dianna!" Dad cuts in.

"Ok, how about you think about it and we can do it later?" Mom asks.

"Sure." Kaylie answers.

"This is kind of off topic but how exactly did you two start dating?" Taylor asks. "I'm a total romantic!"

"Um, Austin?" Kaylie asks.

"Ya, I'll tell it! I mean _I'm _the one who asked _you_ to be my girlfriend!" I say.

"So, Kaylie had just finished an amazing floor, that put the USA over the edge to win gold. And everyone was celebrating the win in the lobby. I walked over to Kaylie and we hugged. Some reporters asked if we were together, And I asked her to be mine and she said yes!"

"How great!" Mom said.

"Now you two are in love, correct?" Dad asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." I smiled brightly and wrapped my arm more tightly around her waist.

"Oh please tell us how you told her!" Taylor and mom encouraged.

"Well, when I was warning her about her anorexia, I brought her on a 'picnic' to test her." And Kaylie frowned.

"Anyway, once she found out what I was doing, she yelled at me and stormed off. And about 5 or 6 months ago I took her back to that same picnic bench. It was snowing, and I pulled out a rose and told her that I loved her more then anything in the world. She told me that she loved me too. Then we kissed for a while!" I finished.

Everyone in the room smiled, even Will.

After a few more hours of getting to know each other, Kaylie had to leave.

After she left, Tay, mom and dad sat around me.

"Well I love her already!" Mom giggled.

"I loved her too." Taylor said.

"She is great, and we all love her. So don't do anything stupid! We all know you don't want to loose her, who would!" Dad adds.

"Trust me, I won't do anything, nothing at all. The last thing on earth I want to do is loose Kaylie Cruz. I love her, I love her so much!" I said.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
